


Just Soulmate Things

by Petunia_Fettucini



Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jb and jinyoung in middle school, M/M, Platonic Relationship, everything started out platonic anyway, jinyoung also a brat, nothing new, snippets of jb being brat, the start of their eternal friendship, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petunia_Fettucini/pseuds/Petunia_Fettucini
Summary: “It was dark. Don’t you scared that people might realized you are crazy rich and decided to mug you?”“I dont know you care so much about me, Mr. President?”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: The Probably Cursed Boarding School [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790392
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyy its finally here!
> 
> There would be chapters just so you know.
> 
> The timeline would be back and forth, but nothing too complicated.
> 
> Its in middle school, so the rest of the members wont make appearances.
> 
> Oh and I would name every chapter with song title that written either by Jb or Jinyoung.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Jinyoung thought nothing could upset him anymore. He thought, his life couldn’t get any worse. Yet there he was, in front of a tiny rustic 24/7 convenience store, thirty minutes by foot from the boarding school, stuck because it was pouring and he didn’t bring an umbrella with him. He, out of all people, should knew better. He didn’t even wearing any extra layer of clothing, only broken white shirt with cotton pants and a pair of dads sandal. It was warm, and Jinyoung was fooled.

Why did he crave for a peach milk, so bad, in the middle of his study? Why did he think it was a good idea to go outside the school, after he found out that the milk was sold out in the school mart, at eight in the evening, for the drink? And why in hell Jinyoung let his craving controlled his body, causing him unable to get back, and enjoy the warmth of his room? Instead he was sitting awkwardly on a plastic chair ( afraid to move much, in case the chair was actually broken ), rubbing his hands against each other ( a weak attempt to stay warm, he knew this ) and thought he would run once the rain starts to subside.

Ten minutes ago, just after Jinyoung stepped outside from the store, a lightning suddenly heard close by, and just as sudden, it started to rain. Hard. He came back inside to buy an umbrella. When he couldn’t find it, he asked the only other people inside the store, the cashier, who looked surprised that Jinyoung could see him even though he just checked out his items minutes before.

“I am sorry, is there any umbrella left?”

The cashier looked confused, then turned his head towards the glass door. “Ah..I think we sold the last one this morning.” He turned back to look at Jinyoung, offering a flat apologetic smile.

“I see. I’ll just wait outside. Thank you.” Jinyoung slightly bowed and walked back outside.

He sat back on the plastic chair, and looked at his tote bag. It was containing a cold peach milk, a big size potato chips and a ready-to-eat sausage. His stomach growled, reminded him that he skipped dinner because of his study. So he grabbed the peach milk, tore the upper corner of the package and drank it.

“You drink it like it was the best milk anyone could ever had.”

Jinyoung choked on his drink. The voice certainly came from a person on his side. He coughed for at least ten seconds before he wiped his mouth with his sweater sleeve and snapped his head to the source of the voice

Im Jaebeom?!

“Im Jaebeom? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same thing to you.”

“It passed the curfew! You shouldn’t be here!”

“Thats rich coming from you.”

It pissed Jinyoung off, he felt his face becoming warmer, he must be fuming. Im Jaebeom, in all of his glory, had the nerved to talk back to him, the President of Student Council.

Im Jaebeom was a new student, arrived around two weeks ago. The headmaster had asked Jinyoung to show him the school. Jinyoung, being the polite guy he is, showed the guy through all the buildings, told him stories about it, even a little jokes here and there (mostly dad jokes). The only thing the guy did in return was browsing on his mobile phone the whole time and yawned every 10 minutes. He didn’t even said ‘thank you’ when Jinyoung finished the tour, just walked straight to his room and closed the door right in front of his face. Jinyoung wanted to yell at him or worse, slap him, but this jackass happened to be the son of one of the richest man in Korea, and the Headmaster would be very much appreciate him if he just be nice and move on. 

It hurt his feeling but he would never show it, or talk about it with anyone. In all of his life, he used to swallow it all up and walk ahead without turning back. There is no point of sharing his hardships, since no one here would understand it anyway.

Grew up in a poor orphanage, he believed he already used all of his luck he had in this world by being accepted to this luxurious boarding school by a charity program two years ago. Now, in his second year of middle school, he was trusted by the Headmaster himself to be the President of Student Council. He thought it was an honor at first. But now, it felt like he aged thirty years since he joined the school. He felt exhausted.

So he decided to just sigh, and finished whats left from his peach milk. He threw the empty package to a bin near the road. It went in, and that made Jinyoung a little bit happy.

“You look pretty when you smile.”

Silence.

“What the fuck?”

Couldn’t believed what he heard, Jinyoung, who never missed the chance to remind people about their language, had just cursed. He glared at Jaebeom who just shrugged.  What was he thinking?!

“ Are you messing with me, Im Jaebeom?” Jinyoung glared at Jaebeom, voice shaking a little, probably caused by the anger that rising in his head.

“Dont get worked up by things like that.” Jaebeom looked at the night sky instead looking back at Jinyoung. “Oh, it stopped pouring.”

It was so random, making Jinyoung followed Jaebeom’s gaze to sky, then looked down the street at his surrounding. He realized the rain wasn’t pouring hard anymore, only little drops could be heard. He thought a bit whether to indulged more to his anger towards the dickhead in front of him, or let it go and walked back home. He chose the second. So he slung his shopping bag to his shoulder, got up from the chair, and left Jaebeom without a word. Before he could go further, a hand landed on his right arm and stopped him on his track.

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t cover your head.”

“Why do you care?”

Jaebeom didn’t answer. Instead, he raised a long black item from his other hand. An umbrella. Jinyoung tipped his head, confused at what he was doing. Jaebeom, in a emotionless face, opened the umbrella and hold it up.

“C’mon, lets share.”

Its been ten minutes since they walked under the umbrella, side by side, in silence. Jaebeom was the one who held it up. Jinyoung felt his left shoulder slightly damp by the little rain, because of the broad shoulder of Im Jaebeom. He wanted to tell him to hold the umbrella better, but decided to ask him something else while keep staring ahead on the road.

“You’re supposed to be back at six, before dinner. Why did you just arrived at this hour, and here, instead of the school?”

Jaebeom answered quietly, like telling Jinyoung something private, deep voice reached Jinyoung’s ear making him shivered.

“There was an accident just after the sharp turn on the highway exit, and it was long before the police cleared the road. The weather was nice so I decided to get off the car a few streets before the store where you at, to walk and buy snacks while at it. Dunno it was going to rain.”

Jinyoung let out a big sigh, earning a questioning glance from Jaebeom.

“It was dark. Don’t you scared that people might realized you are crazy rich and decided to mug you?”

“I dont know you care so much about me, Mr. President?”

Jinyoung turned his head only to meet Jaebeom smirking at him. He quickly averted his eyes and looked back at the road, while his hand playing with the hem of his shopping bag. If its broad daylight, you could see the blush that decorated Jinyoung’s cheek.

“It- its my job. I should know if any of the student was going to be late. Next time, text the student admin, the message would be forwarded to me as well.”

“What are you? The school keeper?” Jaebeom asked without a hint of mockery, it told Jinyoung he was completely curious.

“I am not anyone’s keeper, the headmaster trusted me with this job. I’d like to keep it that way, thank you very much.”

“Did you owe him or something? I mean, its a tough job for a mere middle schooler.”

Jinyoung stunned by this. Because he do feel exhausted all the time, juggling between study and manage the student council. He never questioned the headmaster’s decision, but sometimes he wonder, if he declined the position, would he cut his scholarship?

Jinyoung was so deep in thought, he didn’t noticed that Jaebeom paused his walking. He realized it when he felt a sudden lost of heat beside him, and drops of water trickled down his face. He looked back at Jaebeom trying to let go of his scarf that covered his neck. After succeeded, he step forward to Jinyoung and with his free hand, he circled the scarf on Jinyoung’s neck. It shocked Jinyoung, making him lost for words, as Jaebeom chuckled.

“You should look at you face.”

“What are you do-“

“You must be cold Mr. President.”

“I- what?“ Jinyoung didn’t know what to say. He shook his head, then looked at his feet and decided to gave up. “-thank you.”

They continued to walk. Jinyoung felt overwhelmed by the warm on his neck and Jaebeom’s scent that filled his smelling sense. Its weirdly comforting. He tried to distract his attention by sneaking a glance at Jaebeom. Even though they’ve been on each other’s sight for a while, he didn’t really aware of his appearance, because of his anger. The first thing he noticed was the twin mole above his left eye. He found the birthmark quite interesting. Then he gazed down to his broad shoulder. He knew it was broad, but now really looking at it, it made him wonder how would it feel to put both of his arm on it ( what the fuck Jinyoung?!)

He trailed down to his body, noticed that he was wearing an army green bomber jacket, baggy white t-shirt beneath it. Must be warm, Jinyoung thought looking back at what he was wearing. Then he looked down to his legs, almost snorted because of the baggy ripped jeans that opened big in both knees. Why wearing it when it covered almost nothing?! And what is this obsession with baggy clothes? He thought.

Busy judging how Jaebeom dressed, Jinyoung didn’t realized that they arrived at the school front gate. Jaebeom nudged his shoulder and gestured towards the intercom. Jinyoung let out a little ‘ah’ and walked towards it, said his name and student ID. In seconds, the gate opened and the two boys walked inside.

After a couple of steps, the sound of the gate closing could be heard. They still walked side by side because if Jinyoung could be honest, he was a little glad he had a company. Even though the path had bright street lamps, there were no sounds other than their steps and all you could see was trees lining up alongside the road. Outside the path, you couldn’t see whats beyond the trees other than darkness. It was creepy.

Jaebeom suddenly put down the umbrella and closed it.

“It stopped. Finally.”

Jinyoung hold a hand up, waited for raindrops, but felt nothing.

“So, did you like what you see?”

“What?”

“You were checking me out. Tell me, am I worth keeping?”

It confused Jinyoung but then he remembered the sneaky glance that he took. His face felt hot, he quickened his walk, earning a laugh from Jaebeom.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jaebeom run a little to resemble Jinyoung’s walking pace. “Nah, I think you knew.”

Jinyoung ignored him and kept walking fast, towards the boys dormitory. Jaebeom still trying to match his walking speed. They both finally arrived and went straight to the stairs. Jinyoung slowing down a little after a couple steps, while Jaebeom kept a steady pace. They reached the third floor, and before Jinyoung could turned left to his room, Jaebeom laughed again. Jinyoung stopped and turned to him, showing a confused look.

“Its cute if you want to keep my scarf. It fits you better.”

Jinyoung eyes widened, he completely forgot about the scarf. He blushed, tried to let go of the scarf quickly. It tangled around his face instead, earning another laugh from Jaebeom.

After succeeded, he walked fast while looking down - face redder than before - towards Jaebeom, handed him the scarf, murmured a small “thank you”, then turned his body and dashed to his door. He frantically searched his pants pocket for his keys and when he found it, he opened the door and disappeared in a blinked of an eye.

Jinyoung left Jaebeom who still stood on his spot, a fond smile on his face.


	2. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes. I need to take you. Lunch.”
> 
> Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “And why do you need that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo
> 
> Yea, its Jaebeom
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo
> 
> ps: If you guys happen to re-read this story, you would notice this chapter title changed from 'Sign' to 'Q'. All chapter title in this story was supposed to be songs written by Jaebeom or Jinyoung. Yes, I am that stupid.

You might find it weird or even creepy, seeing someone with a broad shoulder just standing in front of a slightly open door, unmoving, for more than 10 minutes. Hands on both side of his body, eyes looked straight inside the room. People passed back and forth behind him, but he paid no mind.

That wasn’t the first time Jaebeom did that. It all started three days ago. A week after he moved from his old school and enrolled to the boarding school. He forgot to wear his tie (the phone’s charger was unplugged, made him almost late) and a teacher told him to borrow one for a day from the Student Council. He was going to enter the room when he spotted him, Park Jinyoung, sitting alone in the farthest wall behind a big wooden desk. How could he forget the guy that gave him the school tour, who was so beautiful, Jaebeom could do nothing but looked down on his phone?

Park Jinyoung, looking as glorious as ever, black rimmed glasses decorated his face, eyebrows knitted in the middle, a hand holding a pen while the other rested under his chin. He didn’t realize Jaebeom’s existence yet. He looked like he had much in thought, and Jaebeom didn’t want to disturb him. But he didn’t move from there or didn’t dare to. His body was frozen there, and his eyes could only focus on the beautiful human inside the room. After it felt like eternity (or five minutes) Jaebeom pinched his own stomach a little harder than he should, winced in silence, and got back his ability to walk. He bolted from there fast, without a tie.

The day after that, his homeroom teacher gave him a form for school clubs, and told him to return it to the Student Council room. He decided to join soccer and music writing club. Before he could walk in the direction of the Student Council, someone called his name. It was the son of the Kim family, his father’s friend. He looked what was in Jaebeom’s hand.

“Oh! That was fast, which clubs?”

“Soccer, and one other thing. What are your thoughts on the music writing club?”

“I’m a member!” Namjoon put his hand up to high five and Jaebeom took it. “Woah, everyone would be ecstatic for having you.”

“I still have many things to learn.”

“Chill, it applies for everyone. So you’re going to the Student Council right? How about you have lunch with me after that?”

“Sure.”

They walked side by side, towards A hall, then up to the third floor where the room located. The door was a couple of giant wooden block, craved with flower patterns with gold colored door handle. Jaebeom reach for the door but hesitated, hand was hanging in the middle of air. Namjoon looked at him confusedly, he pushed his shoulder lightly.

“The door isn’t going to open itself you know.”

“Shut up.”

“If anyone told you the room was haunted, well, at least its broad daylight.”

“The room- is  what? ”

“Look, you wouldn’t be alone in there, I bet all of the money in my ID card that the prez wouldbe there.”

“The prez, oh yea. Him. He’ll be there.”

Silence. Namjoon walked forward and turned, facing Jaebeom. His eyes widened.

“Dont tell me, you scared...of  him?? ”

“I am not.”

“Taehyung’s gonna love this.”

“Don’t- your brother has nothing to do with this.”

“Man, this is news!”

“Sshh! Not too loud, he might hear!”

Namjoon snorted, earning an angry chin from Jaebeom. He covered his mouth with one hand, the other grabbed jaebeom’s arm. He talked again behind the hand in a hushed voice.

“I get that he looked intimidating sometimes, but he’s done nothing worth to be feared. He would glared at you for being late, or gives snarky remarks if you get on his nerves,” he lowered his hand to talk more freely, still in hushed voice, “also, his sarcastic comments are the best for me.”

Jaebeom’s chin relax a bit, then he looked back at the door. His left hand now holding the handle, all he had to do was push it a bit to open the door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and just when he was about to do it, Namjoon pulled his arm in a panic manner.

“Shit! We only have 30 minutes left for lunch, c’mon you can turn it tomorrow!”

“But- Namjoon!”

Then Jaebeom was pulled away from the door. His eyes was still looking at it, he cursed in his head and wondered, if he were brave enough to open the door, would he met the beautiful boy again? He then regret ever agreeing to have lunch with Namjoon.

Back to Jaebeom creepily standing in front of the slightly ajar door, its been 15 minutes, the hallway was now empty due to lunch time. His stomach suddenly growled, it was so loud that not only it startled Jaebeom, it also made Jinyoung looked up from the stack of papers he’d been looking at. He cursed under his breath while looking down, afraid to look ahead and met Park Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Hello? Is there anything you need?”

Jaebeom slowly lift his eyes and met with Jinyoung’s. His hold on his school club form tightened, his heart was beating faster. He wanted to answer, but nothing came out from his mouth. He coughed instead.

“Erm, are you okay? Did you catch a cold? This is Student Council not the infirmary. I could give you direction....” Jinyoung squinted his eyes, trying to recognize the person in front of him. “Im Jaebeom?”

The sound of his name that came out from Jinyoung’s mouth made his cheeks warmer. His cough subsided, he waved a hand and held out the form in his other hand.

“Urgh, no- sorry, I am just- just need to return this.”

“Ah, you can come in, put it there, on the red box.” Jinyoung pointed at the desk closer to his, on his left.

Jaebeom opened the door bigger to let himself in, then walked quietly and slowly, took in his surrounding. There’s a long plastic table in the middle with stationery splattered on it, smaller wooden desks (than Jinyoung’s) on each side of the walls, lined up, things also scattered on it. Papers, lots of them, everywhere. There’s a high stacked of it on Jinyoung’s desk in the back of the room. Two whiteboard in the corner completed the room aesthetic, full of words written with black marker and colorful sticky notes.

The whole room looked messy, but it felt warm and comfortable, at least for Jaebeom. Being a student council member must be busy, he thought. The room reminded him of a meeting room in one of his father’s office building. Never thought of him that he would seen it inside a boarding school full of middle schooler.

He arrived at the table that Jinyoung’s pointed at. After he put the form, he looked up to see Jinyoung. Now he’s closer, he could see his face more clearly. His head that tilted a little. His plump lips, slightly open. Those tired looking brown eyes that hidden behind the glasses, watched him silently. Were those eye bags?

“Are you busy, Mr. President?”

Jinyoung sighed, “As you can see, I am just enjoying my time adoring these papers.” He gave Jaebeom a tight smile.

It made Jaebeom laughed, “Well, aren’t you hungry? Its lunch time.”

Jinyoung pouted, and it took all the willpower that Jaebeom had to stop himself from reached forward and pinched it.

“I don’t have that fancy opportunity at the moment.” He took a glance to the form that Jaebeom just put, and looked back at him. “Is there anything else that you need?”

Jaebeom had regained his courage and composure the more he spent his time there. He leaned towards Jinyoung, a hand on the table and the other on his hips.

“Yes. I need to take you. Lunch.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “And why do you need that?”

Jaebeom grinned and before he could answer, the bell rang, signaling that lunch time was over. Jaebeom stepped back from the table, looked upset, but a smile was threatening to show.

“I am afraid that we both lost the opportunity.”

“Good.”

“I’ll take you tomorrow then.”

Jinyoung was about to shoot back an answer, already half standing, but Jaebeom turned his body quickly and power walked to the door. He disappeared from the room in an instant, Jinyoung felt like he just seen a ghost. A tired sigh escaped his lips. He looked back down and got a surprise. There, near the edge of his table, he spotted a peach milk. He sure it wasn’t there before, and the only one who could put it there was none other than Im Jaebeom.

He snatched the milk, and glared at it seconds before he gave up and teared the package. He took big gulps, stopped a bit to caught a breath, drank whats left and tossed the empty package to the bin underneath his desk.

Unbeknown to him, Jaebeom was still outside the door, sneaking and watching him through the small crack. He didn’t closed the door completely when he was walking out the room. He grinned from ear to ear, seeing Jinyoung drank the whole milk that fast. After he’s done, Jaebeom stretched his body, took one last glance inside, then walked out of there, whistling happy tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys find it so far?
> 
> They’re cute, I know.
> 
> Anw you might find it unclear, but this chapter happend before the previous one. Its kinda explaining Jinyoung’s craving for the peach milk ;)
> 
> By now you knew Jinyoung’s a busy boi so he forgot things. Yea.
> 
> xoxo


	3. Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The more I see you I want you”
> 
> Ok Jaebeom we get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys it could be back and forth, so this chapter actually happened after the first chapter.

“Forgive me if I sound ungrateful,” Jinyoung looked down to his chamomile tea, then up to the person sitting behind the table across from him, “but what are we doing here?”

The person, none other than Im Jaebeom, laughed while shacking his strawberry milk bottle. “Told you I’d take you to lunch, but you were busy so I am taking you now for coffee instead.” He drank the milk in three long gulps.

“How do you know I was-“ Jinyoung shook his head, “Thats not important. I thought you were joking. Also neither of us ordered coffee.”

“No way I am joking about that. So, how are you? Its been awhile since the last time we met right?” Jaebeom asked with a smile and tilted his head a little like a puppy waiting for a treat. 

“Yeah, yesterday was so long ago.” Jinyoung took a little sip from his cup. That earned a laugh from Jaebeom. “I am good thanks.”

“I am glad. You should stop knitting your eyebrows in the middle like that, you’ll have wrinkles.”

Jinyoung immediately pressed the tip of his fingers between his eyebrows after hearing that and sighed. He felt less annoyed than he thought he would be with Jaebeom, even glad that he pointed that out to him. No one wants to look thirty before they’re even twenty after all.   
  


Hours before, during lunch time, Jinyoung and his two assistants, Suho and Chanyeol, were preparing materials for Student Council’s yearly meeting that would be held on the next day, second to last Friday of September, to discuss budgets for school clubs and yearly events such as Halloween and Christmas. The three of them have immunity and allowed to skip classes strictly for Student Council businesses, according to JYP School Book under section 2.A Student Council: Rights and Responsibilities.

It’s been weeks ago since Jaebeom told Jinyoung he would take him to lunch. The encounter with Jinyoung in the convenience store outside school the night before finally encouraged him to make it happen on this day. He was outside the door and contemplating wether to knock or just burst into the room when he heard,

“....it’s not fair for Taekwondo to have the same budget as cooking class since they’ve won gold while cooking class literally almost burned the school down!”

“BUT! No other clubs helped them when we asked them to bake cookies for our events.”

“If lack of contributions is what we’re looking for, then three words from me. Candle making club.”

“They made our room smells good though!”

And many other back and forth arguments could be heard from inside, so Jaebeom decided to hold back and left.

The meeting lasted until two hours after school ended. The two assistants pack their bags and bid farewell. Jinyoung left alone while checking his to-do list for tomorrow and suddenly a voice came from the slightly ajar door.

“Hey, wanna get coffee?”

Jinyoung thought it was Chanyeol so without looking at the person, he waved a hand to dismissed him. “Go ahead without me.”

“You look like you need it though.”

It annoyed Jinyoung a little that Chanyeol could be this stubborn. He was ready to scold him, so when he looked up and facing Jaebeom instead, his eyes widen in surprise.

“Im- Im Jaebeom? What- why are you here?”

“I asked you, wanna get coffee?”

“What?”

“C’mon, its past six, students weren’t allowed inside school buildings.”

“But-“

Jaebeom walked inside, directly to Jinyoung’s desk. Jinyoung was still in his surprised state, mouth agape, when Jaebeom took his messenger bag from his desk and slung it to his shoulder. Before Jinyoung could speak and ask anything, Jaebeom turned and walked back towards the door with his bag.

“Let’s go. I hope the coffee shop still has empty tables.”

Five seconds after Jaebeom left the room, Jinyoung regained his composure and without cleaning his desk like he used to, he ran to the door, locked the door quickly, and bolted fast from there. He found Jaebeom under the stairs on the ground floor, grinning ear to ear.

“I’ll hold your bag, please hurry.”

Jaebeom gestured his head for Jinyoung to follow him. Jinyoung wanted to object but tiredness finally came to him, ended up just glared at Jaebeom, who snickered at it. Both of them finally walked together to the coffee shop, with Jaebeom leading the way, and Jinyoung following close behind.

“Are you sure the tea is enough? You don’t wanna order food? Sandwich maybe? Or cheese-“

“Its late Jaebeom, tea is more than enough for me. Thank you.” He finished the lukewarm chamomile tea. He still had a half pot left.

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“Jaebeom hyung. I am older than you.” Jaebeom smirked a little before he took the last gulp of his strawberry milk.

It confused Jinyoung because they were in the same grade, so why would he call this lack of manner creature ‘ hyung ’?

“Why in the hell would I do that, Im Jaebeom?”

“Well, it makes me happy.”

“It-  _ what _ _?_ ”

“You heard me.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, Jaebeom was born in the same year as him. He didn’t held back a year, as far as he knew. Seeing Jaebeom now grinning was annoying, so he looked for his phone in his messenger bag ( that he got back after their drinks - that Jaebeom paid for it much to Jinyoung annoyance - arrived, ) and checked in student database.

Im Jaebeom 6-584-10

1994, January 6

Shit , Jinyoung thought, his birthday is in early days of the year. He actually should called him  hyung . Turns out he wasn’t as polite as he thought. Looking back to Jaebeom, he stared a little before pouring tea from the pot to his cup.

“You didn’t act like a  hyung .” He poured the remaining tea from the pot to his teacup.

It made Jaebeom smiling wider than before, “So, how do I supposed to act Jinyoung- ah ?”

It tugged Jinyoung’s chest, hearing Jaebeom called him in a familiarity like that. He quickly raised his teacup to drink, but it was still hot and burned his tongue. He put the cup down while sticking his burned tongue out. Not only his tongue, he also felt his cheeks burning. Jaebeom just looked at him, still smiling through all of it.

“Its hot Jinyoung- ah , be careful.”

“I know, I am not a child.” Jinyoung mumbled

“But you act like it.”

“Oh shut up”

Jaebeom laughed while Jinyoung’s tongue and cheeks were still burning. The night was getting darker outside, with two of them still sitting across from each other. Jinyoung drank his tea slower. Jaebeom finished his milk minutes ago, so he just rest his head on his right palm. Both sat in silence, with Jinyoung avoided to look at Jaebeom direction, looking outside through the window instead. He was thinking about what he usually do at that hour. He would be in his pajamas, going through school works ( he asked the professor to send him email for today’s lesson ), and re-checking today’s meeting result that he held.

This is unusual for him, to just sit back, relaxed, drinking tea while day dreaming in the coffee shop. He even did it with Im Jaebeom, from all of the people he knew. Juniors usually intimidated by him, and his same year mates don’t want to deal with him further than Student Council businesses. Seniors would give him side eyes and continue their walk without a damn. He is the one in charge, at the same time he is also an outsider in this school. Having someone so determined to buy him a coffee ( in this case, a cup of tea ) was something new to him, and he didn’t know what to do. He was quite enjoying this, the comfortable atmosphere, the warm feeling by having someone else’s company, other than himself. Yes it was awkward, but in the good way.

“Thank you,” He put the empty teacup on the table, while still looking outside. “I’ll repay the tea.”

“Please don’t,” before Jinyoung could protest, Jaebeom cut him, “although I could use a request.”

Jinyoung settled with a sigh. “Shoot.”

Jaebeom gave him the biggest grin that someone ever gave him, “Let’s have lunch together from now on, ok Jinyoung- ah ?”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting that, because why would someone want to have lunch with the most boring person in the school a.k.a him? He would be inside the council room most of the lunch time anyway.

“Why?”

“You said you wanna repay me.”

“I- I do. I mean, that’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“I guess why not.”

Jaebeom grinned bigger if it was even possible. “Good. By the way, happy birthday.”

It came out of nowhere, startling Jinyoung made him jerked a bit. “Happy what?”

Jaebeom put his palm to his chest, looking stunned, “You even forgot your birthday? Damn.” His expression suddenly changed into serious one, with a sharp gaze, “It settled then. I’ll be there every lunch for the rest of our school years.”

Getting more confused, he decided to unlock his phone and checked the date. September 22nd. It  was his birthday. Appalled, he quickly turned his eyes back at Jaebeom. How did he know? He wasn’t a student council member, meant he didn’t have the access for student database. Confusion apparent in his face, making Jaebeom laughed. He then reached ahead and ruffled Jinyoung’s hair.

“Dont make faces like that Jinyoung-ah, its too cute. People would be surprised.”

It made Jinyoung embarrassed than ever, he ducked his face and covered it with both hands. Jaebeom let out a big laugh.

Jinyoung was sure, Jaebeom would be the cause of his death someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the reason of Jb’s daily visit to student council room every lunch.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When JJP's friendship went to the next level.
> 
> Or
> 
> Basically the background story about how they become roommates as mentioned in OUATITGC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW ARE YOU BABIESSSSS??
> 
> you thought I was going to abandoned my ride or die couple huh?
> 
> I am sorry for having a comeback this late, life kinda catching up on me so I need to find some balance first.
> 
> Now let's get into it!
> 
> xoxo

It was one week before Christmas, the cafeteria in the middle section of JYP Boarding School was only filled with small amounts of third year students. First year students had started their holiday right after the first week of December, followed by second year students after the second week. This schedule difference was supposed to make room for third year students to study more, since they would have preparation exams right after new year's holiday ended. They were only allowed to go home in two days before Christmas eve, and Jaebeom was one of many third years who despised this arrangement.

“This is probably the most stupid thing the headmaster ever decided,” Jaebeom protested to a man across the table before he opened his mouth and put a knuckle size of rice into it. “Yheaa.. shurrre wve need to shtud..shtudy mmhor..”

“Please swallow before you speak,” Namjoon was looking at him with disgust, “and it’s been like this since forever, probs twenty years ago? Dunno. But! We have more important stuff to discuss.” He sipped his lukewarm English breakfast, before he bent his body forward to move closer and talked lower, “I know you got the green card, you bastard.”

Green card or the lucky free pass as some students called it, allowed the student who got it to freely choose his/her roommate for when they continue their study into high section. The headmaster would pick four third year students, male and female, based on whatever mood he was in. Really, it was that random. Doesn’t matter if you had the highest score in all tests, or a descendant of the richest man alive, he would pick people based on his own reason that no one ever knew. Jaebeom happened to be one of those lucky people who got it. It was supposed to be secret, since the students who got it were personally informed by the headmaster’s secretary through phone call.

Jaebeom chewed a few more times before he swallowed the whole thing, “How did you know that? The secretary said no one would know.”

“You really underestimated the power of gossip in this small environment.”

“And you believed in such thing?”

“Even in lies you could find some truth.”

“Its nine am Joon, I still haven’t finished my breakfast yet.”

“There’s always time for philosophy.”

Jaebeom rolled his eyes. Namjoon chuckled and held his right arm up. A staff came and he asked for a refill for his tea, “You're new, but I literally started since first year. Secrets aren’t exactly a thing here.”

“That’s.. creepy.”

“Not really when you get used to it,” his refill came and Namjoon said a small thanks to the staff before he continued, “so you better spill.”

“What to spill?? You already knew I got it,” Jaebeom put another big portion of rice to his mouth and sipped the broth of his chicken soup straight from the bowl.

“Yeah, so who is he??? Who’s gonna be the future roommate of yours? That’s what the entire male population in this school and I wanna know,” he sipped his newly refilled tea after he blew some air to it. Jaebeom almost cursed at him when he chocked instead, so Namjoon quickly put down his cup, handed him his glass of water and patted his back. He grimaced at the sight of Jaebeom coughing and how red his face was, “You really should eat slowly pal.”

Jaebeom drank the water like he finally found an oasis after trapped in the Sahara desert for days. The coughing subsided, he refilled his glass from the plastic water jug on their table and drank some more. He slowed down his breathing to calm himself. He glared at Namjoon, while the latter innocently looked back at him.

“What the actual fuck Joon?!” He swung his spoon to Namjoon’s head, almost hit it. That only made the man laughed out loud, “Seriously, what the fuck? That’s like, privacy.”

“Oh come on, if you were me, wouldn’t you like to know?” Namjoon replied, still laughing.

“I wouldn’t know the thing even exists. Like you said, I am new.”

“True, but IF somehow you found out about it, wouldn’t you wanna know?”

Jaebeom thought for a little while before he shook his head, “Nah, not my business.”

“A gentleman, I see.” Namjoon smiled at that, but Jaebeom knew better.

“Okay yes I would ask you about it,” he pointed his index finger to his friend, “BUT! I would not tell you that the whole school also curious about it, that’s weird as fuck dude.”

Namjoon chuckled, “You can’t relate because you’re new,” he took another sip of his tea, while Jaebeom staring weirdly at him, “the green card kinda one of a rare item to get, and as you know, roommates will be chosen only by the student council based on our capabilities and skills, except for your special case.”

Roommate election was done by the student council once every year for first year students only. Once in middle section, and once again in high section if a student decided to continue their study here. Since all of the students in this boarding school were from infamous families in and outside of the country, background check was a standard procedure in order for a student to be accepted. Background check was performed by the student committee, a division under the student council, which the sole responsibility was to dig everything about student candidates. This background check was done in order to find out about the student potential, their interests, and just like Namjoon said, capabilities and skills. The student committee would interview parents, and former school teachers. These student committee were also middle section students, but with special training in basic psychology, ordered by the headmasters.

After roommates decided, they would stay together until their time in middle section finished, unless two pairs made an agreement about an exchange, but it would only happen if the every human in the boarding school agreed. The whole procedure was complicated and troublesome, so most of the time students would just endure their roommate for their whole time in there. Jaebeom was the only special case, since he moved to JYP Boarding School in third year, when everyone was already paired, so he didn’t have a roommate until he finish middle section.

Jaebeom knew about this whole deal about roommates, and quiet grateful that he got the green card. Roommates are important, because you have to spend the next three years with only one person and couldn’t change it no matter what. Jaebeom wouldn’t trust his luck if he had to trust the student committee to pick his roommate for him. He is quite sensitive in terms of his personal space.

He got the news about the opportunity to choose his own roommate four days ago, yet he still couldn’t think of any person that he would like to spend his three years with. He was new in the school, and he wasn’t exactly a friendly type. It wasn’t because of his ego or him being a loner. To tell you the truth, he desperately wants to have a group of friends just like Namjoon, but he was very awkward and clumsy, so most of the time he avoided people just so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. Other students saw that Jaebeom was kind of closed off and thought he wanted to be left alone, which was true at times, but he also wants to have someone or some people to share things, as simple as how his days went. That would be more than enough for him.

Jaebeom was silence for a couple of minutes, his rice was untouched, and Namjoon noticed his turmoil. “Listen, you still got some time until the preparation test is over, right? Why don’t you,” Namjoon hesitated, “..nngh, make some friends?”

Jaebeom bewildered, “How the fuck am I supposed to make some friends,” he gestured a quotation mark in the word ‘friends’, “while we only have one week before Christmas?!!!” He almost shrieked at the last word.

Namjoon cringed, “Shit yea it’s a quite short time to make some friends.”

“It’s impossible Joon!!!,” he finally yelled, resulted in several shocked glances thrown at them. Namjoon lowered himself and covering his face with his palm.

“Okay okay, calm down a bit will you?!” He answered his friend in a hushed voice, “seriously, am I your only friend here? We’ve been friends since birth because we practically neighbor, but am I really the only one??”

“It was unfortunate, I know!” Jaebeom slumped in his chair, rice and chicken soup forgotten since minutes ago, “all of my friends other than you are in a regular middle section, I mean school - _same shit different name_ \- , in the city miles away from here.” He didn’t have to continue and tell Namjoon those friends were the ones who got him here in the first place.

Those friends were the reason why Jaebeom was moved by his father to the boarding school, even though he was already in his last year. Those friends were trouble and had caused many unfortunate events in his life for only in the span of two months. Maybe he had to stop calling them friends from now on. He even forgot how in the world he was friends with them.

“Well, now you're here, so you only have me. I know you don’t wanna be roommates with me no matter how much you love me, and don't worry, the feeling is mutual,” Namjoon was about to sip his tea when he noticed that it turned cold, and put the cup back on the table.

Jaebeom agreed with Namjoon whole heartedly. Both of them were clumsy as hell and it would be a disaster if they were going to be put in the same room together for three years. He sighed and lifted his right arm to look at the time. It was almost 10 a.m. and he decided that he had enough breakfast. He got up, earning a confused look from Namjoon, put his used plates and silverware to a tray.

“Let’s just hope a boy magically pops out from someone’s ass and asks me to be his friend,” he turned around and walked away to the counter to put the tray, then out from cafeteria, leaving Namjoon who sat still and wondered, _why the hell this boy had to come from someone’s ass?_

Jaebeom walked and walked, lost in thought, didn’t realize that he reached the furthest building in middle section, the recreational building. He intended to go to the library, but couldn’t find the will in his body to actually go there and do some reading. _This whole study week for third year only is a joke_ , he thought.

He didn’t desire any snacks, which was weird for Jaebeom. Maybe he could use some refreshing soda beverages, he thought, and almost opened the door to convenience store, when suddenly someone opened the door from inside the coffee shop next door, and the coffee smell hit Jaebeom's nose hard. He decided to change direction and went inside the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was far from full, only two table occupied, and one employee visible. Jaebeom thought he made a right decision. The quite that he needed. He stepped forward to the cashier and ordered a bottle of strawberry milk. The barista asked if he wanted a snack to accompany the drink, and he answered no. After he paid for the drink, he moved aside, so someone behind him could order. He let out his smartphone that was inside his jeans pocket since breakfast and before he could do anything with it, he heard a familiar voice beside him ordering.

“Yes, good afternoon. I would like one iced Americano, thank you.”

Jaebeom snapped his head to the sound, and to his surprise, there was standing the most beautiful man who ever lived in this world, Park Jinyoung. The young one, not the headmaster.

Jaebeom continued to stare, unaware that his order was done. He regained his composure when Park Jinyoung finaly met his stare and looking at him like he was doing the most stupid shit on earth, which he did.

"Oh, Jaebeom."

"..."

“Earth to Im Jaebeom."

"..."

"........Did you cause any trouble?”

At that Jaebeom responded, “Wha-what..”

Jinyoung squinted his eyes, “Are you ok? Why you look at me like that?”

Jaebeom staggered and his face started to red, “I – ugh, no, nothing,” he turned away from Park Jinyoung to find a seat, started to walk away but then realized he forgot his strawberry milk, turned around again only to find Park Jinyoung was handing out his drink.

“Are you really though? Usually when people look at me like that, it means trouble,” he tilted his head, “Are you causing any trouble?”

Jaebeom snatched his drink from Jinyoung’s hold, making him flinched a bit by how fast he did it, “N-No!” Jaebeom yelled for the second time today, causing all the people inside stared at him.

Jinyoung was confused and worried for him, so he held up his both arms, “Okay Im Jaebeom, calm down, let’s talk?”

That was how Park Jinyoung was sitting in front of him, on Monday at 10.15 a.m. in the supposedly study week, starred at him with full suspicion while sipping his iced Americano once every five minutes. Jaebeom tried to avoid his eyes by looking out at the window at all times, palms sweaty, and completely forgot about his strawberry milk. He didn’t know what the other was thinking and didn’t want to know, because he was embarassed by himself. How was he supposed to himself that the reason for his weird behavior earlier was solely because of his beautiful face?

Sure they’ve met a couple times now, since Jaebeom kind of ‘pushed’ him to have lunch with him every day since that evening. Their encounter in every lunch was only brief, since Park Jinyoung turned out to be the busiest middle schooler that ever alive, and Jaebeom couldn’t help but staring at those plump lips. Conversations were short lived, just exchanges of greetings and what they did before lunch, and what they were going to do after school. Not only they weren’t classmate, Jinyoung also didn’t do any clubs since he was the president of student council. But somehow, silence between them was never felt weird. It felt almost natural, like they were supposed to be like that, just be in each other presence. The only problem was he still couldn’t get used to Jinyoung’s beauty, and probably never will. He had to master the art of hiding his admiration from now on, he reminded himself.

“Im Jaebeom,” Jinyoung called his name with a hint of pressure, trying to make Jaebeom look at him. “Jaebeom _hyung,_ ” he tried the second time and succeeded.

Jeabeom turned his face from the window to the man in front of him and raised his right eyebrow feeling amused, “You choose now is the right time to call me _hyung_ , huh?”

Small smile adored Jinyoung’s face, “And you finally look at me when I called you that,” he sipped his half empty iced Americano, “tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Nothing.”

“Why do I sense a lie in that?”

Jaebeom sighed, there was no chance that he would get out of there without making himself looked like a fool. It was either tell Jinyoung that he couldn’t take his eyes away from him, or announce the news about the green card and how he had no friends to use that card for anyway. He then looked down at the table and noticed that he hadn’t touch his drink yet. He took the bottle, opened the cap in one try, and chugged the whole content.

Jinyoung eyes were wide open by the view, and by the time Jaebeom finished drinking, he grabbed a piece of tissue from the table by reflex and gave it to Jaebeom. The latter threw him a questioning look.

“Don’t be a barbarian and wipe your mouth with it,” Jinyoung casted his eyes down, a faint blush decorated his face.

Jaebeom took the tissue with pleasure, wiped his mouth then grinned, “Now I am civilized, thank you.”

Jinyoung snorted, “Idiot.”

It made Jaebeom laughed and thinking that maybe, telling Jinyoung what was on his mind would not be that bad. So he decided to give in, “Do you know I get the honor of receiving the green card?”

“I am literally the student council’s president _hyung_ ,” Jinyoung sighed, “all of the information that you know passed through me first.”

“Damn, are you an airport security?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “I swear to god Im Jaebeom- “

“Ha ha ha sorry, can’t help it,” Jaebeom gave him his best smile, succeeded in making the faint blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks risen once again, “yea, I could choose anyone I want to be my roommate for my time in higher section starting next year.”

“Hmm,” Jinyoung tilted his head, “so what’s the big deal? You clearly just hit the jackpot,” he gazed at Jaebeom, confusion clear in his eyes, yet looking effortlessly cute, according to Jaebeom’s stupid brain.

“Well, I am the new guy here, literally just moved in a couple months ago.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

Jaebeom paused a little before answering and settled by, “I know no one, Jinyoung- _ah_.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows raised a little at that, blinked four times before he put his right arm on his folded legs, and rest his chin on his palm. Eyes never moved from Jaebeom. Meanwhile Jaebeom was fidgeting in his seat, feeling like he was being observed by an authority. Eyes glanced back and forth between Jinyoung’s eyes and the table. His lips stretched thin, didn’t know whether to elaborate further or keeping his silence. He had this urged to say anything, when unexpectedly Jinyoung stated,

“You know me.”

Jaebeom’s eyes quickly snapped to look at Jinyoung, he must had misheard that, when he continued, “I honestly don’t mind being paired with anybody,” Jinyoung chuckled, “but mostly other students would be glad when they weren’t being roommates with me,” he smiled at Jaebeom, the one that didn’t make his under eyes crinkled, “so I understand why you didn’t consider me.”

No way, Jaebeom thought, how could that be possible. Never in his wildest dream he indulged the possibility of sharing a room with him, let alone considered it in real life. That couldn’t be true, anyone would be ecstatic to have him as their roommate for three years. Three whole years with the one and only, Park Jinyoung! Could you imagine that?

Jaebeon still couldn’t process what was implied by Jinyoung’s statement when the said boy pulled his phone and started to type something.

“If this’s the only think that worries you, I think I could give you a help,” he paused his typing and looked up at Jaebeom, “hope it works though, in the end it’s up to you.”

“What do you mean?” Jaebeom knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

Jinyoung gazed back down to his phone, continuing his typing, “What I mean is, I could hook you up with several students, who might be more than willing to share a room with you during high section.”

“I don’t want that.”

Jinyoung startled by his quick reply, stopping his typing, and stared at Jaebeom in disbelieved, “But _hyung_ , you said-“

“Please don’t, Jinyoung- _ah_.”

Jinyoung shown an exasperated face and raised both his arms, signs of giving up, “You know what, suit yourself,” he put his phone on the table, crossed his arms and leaned his back to the chair. Jaebeom thought it was so childish and ridiculous, he laughed with his whole chest. Jinyoung held himself from smacking Jaebeom’s arm, “Why are you laughing?”

Jaebeom barely stopping his laugh, “Hmmph, Hah..haha, you just brighten my day, Jinyoung- _ah_.” Jinyoung wanted to retort at that but Jaebeom continued, “Can I ask you something though?”

Jinyoung almost protested but decided to give in and gestured Jaebeom to continue. Jaebeom had stopped laughing, but keep on smiling, all teeth in display. The answer to his misery was in front of him all this time.

“Let’s be roommates, Jinyoung- _ah_?”

Jinyoung was frozen in his seat, disbelief was clearly visible in his face. Minutes had passed and he offered no answer to Jaebeom's invitation. He could only stayed still and trying to decipher the hidden intent behind the proposal. He kept thinking, what would he gain by being roommates with him? It wasn't like he was going to cut him some slack, or let Jaebeom in for some of the student council confidential matters, not that the boy looked like he had any interest in it.

On the contrary, Jaebeom looked calm, soft smile attached to that handsome face of his, looking at Jinyoung expectantly. He knew there was only a small chance that the other would accept his offer. He probably broke the boy by his proposition. They were basically strangers, who spent a couple of lunches in comfortable silence. Yet he believed in something between them, an invisible connection, that suddenly emerged in his imaginary vision. He noticed the other boy was struggling and chuckled,

"Don't think it too hard, Jinyoung-ah, you'll get headache."

Jinyoung frowned by hearing that, Jaebeom couldnt help but to smile wider at the sight, _he acting cute and for what?_ He thought.

"I - are you sure?"

"You don't have to answer it know Jin-"

"Are you sure you could handle me?" A mischievous smile appeared in Jinyoung's face. Jaebeom was taken aback by this, but in seconds finally abled to respond with a smirked and challenged back, 

"Oh Mr. President, I'd be gladly to."

Jinyoung snorted at that. Both exchanged glances before finally let out a bark of laughter, that spread warm all over their bodies. 

Something had shifted that day, a start of something new, that both of them didn't realized was going to change their whole dynamic completely. A friendship had formed that day, the kind that would survived years of turbulence called life. It bloomed inside a tiny coffee shop inside the furthest building, and would continue to grow, standing high just like sunflower that eager to kiss the sun.

Jaebeom couldn't wait to come home to such atmosphere, for his next three years. Hopefully, for many other years that would come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another trivia about JYP Boarding School:
> 
> \- Student Council was basically above all, even professors, because they were responsible for all the other things outside academic curriculum.
> 
> \- There are two professors that would lead and guide the student committee members, because they have to do thorough researches that includes interviewing adults. Most of the students who had the experience in being student committee member in middle section usually continue in high section, and would choose psychology for college degree.
> 
> \- The boarding school divided into two section, middle and high. Because of that, the headmaster simply decided to use the term 'section' instead of 'school'. So middle section = middle school, high section = high school.
> 
> \- Each section had seven buildings, A - F hall. Most classes were located in A hall, including the student council room on the third floor. B hall was divided into two, B.1 was for boys dorm and B.2 was for girls dorm. C hall or known as Lib was where library and labs situated. D hall was the infamous cafeteria, it holds more than thirty food tenants, basically a food court. E hall was the office for professors and clubs supervisors. Last but not least, F hall, the furthest of them all, also known as the recreational building, was for club rooms. You could also found the convenience store and the coffee shop in this building.
> 
> \- Did I ever mention to you that this boarding school was co-ed? Lol also each year divided into two classes, for example, third year would be 3.A & 3.B, that's why even though Jaeb and Nyoung were in the same year, they weren't classmate. 
> 
> \- They were using walking class system, where each subject use different rooms, so they have to keep moving to educate themselves. Fun right?!
> 
> \- If you guys wonder how the coffee shop looked like, see here: https://id.pinterest.com/pin/132011832802226413/ and just imagine a 7eleven for the convenience store.
> 
> Hope it clears any confusion! Please leave a comment if you have any question!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
